Algún dia
by hikari-loka
Summary: Levaban tanto tiempo separados y ahora el destino los volvía a unir, pero esta vez,  en medio de una guerra sangrienta, sus gobernantes querian el dominio del otro, pero aun asi, eso no hacia que sus lazos se cortaran/ oc norcoreaxsurcorea


(N/A): uf es la cosa más larga que he escrito hasta ahora, no pude evitar no escribirle, es que después de ver un documental sobre la guerra de corea a mi mente se me vino esta historia, debo admitir, no quedo como me lo imaginaba, pero bueno, antes que nada quiero decir que no tengo nada contra ningún corea por si alguien se llega a ofender, se que tal vez puse un poco cruel y demandante a norcorea pero realmente no lo considero así, ósea no pienso que sus intenciones eran malas, si no que adopto medidas no necesarias para conseguir lo que quería, pero bueno, espero no ofender a nadie, espero qe les guste.

* * *

Seúl 4 de enero de 1951

Jadeos, bombas y disparos, resonaban en el campo de batallas, a cada sonido fuerte era un derramamiento de sangre mas, su pelotón había tratado de refugiarse entre las casas y usarlas de escudo para no recibir los balazos enemigos. Observo como las balas atravesaban en lugar y cortaban el aire hasta llegar al cuerpo objetivo, gritos de agonía y de dolor inundaban el lugar mientras el caos desenfocaba. Se afianzo a su arma buscando un poco de protección, le dolía la cabeza, podía sentir en cada parte de su cuerpo aquella batalla, las bombas que caían sobre su territorio eran como una ulcera en su cuerpo, sabía que se lo habían advertido, que no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero no les hizo caso, quería defender a su pueblo y su capital, el avance comunista está progresando y casi ya todos se había retirado.  
Intento movilizarse y salió de su escondite para dar unos cuantos tiros que le dieron a dos soldados del ejército enemigo, por desgracia, lograron encontrar su localización y tuvo que salir corriendo, el sentir de sus botas era caliente, casi quemaba y su corazón latía al mil, podía ver como una parte de su grupo se refugiaba dentro de una casa y decidió seguirlos, entre empujones y la desesperación logro esconderse en un cuarto, resguardándose detrás de la puerta, escucho por unos minutos los pasos de sus demás compañeros recorrer la casa para luego dejar que un nuevo silencio inunde el lugar. Por unos momentos sintió que la tención se le subió y solo podía escuchar su corazón, volvió a abrazar su arma esperando que algún movimiento externo delatara la llegada del enemigo.  
Por unos minutos no ocurrió nada pero luego unos pasos pesados comenzaron a sonar en la lejanía, sintió que la piel se le helaba y preparan su arma, los militares pasaron por la parte opuesta de donde él se encontraba, pero siguieron su camino, dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio y dejo pasar unos momentos, ya cuando se aseguro de que no había nadie, salió de su lugar, camino por el lugar y siguió adelante, con paso liguero y cauteloso, atravesó el pasillo hasta llegar casi a su final, pegándose a la pared para que nadie lo viera, cuando ya iba a salir a la habitación final un nuevo tiroteo empezó, en lo que parecía ser la sala principal de la casa, la mitad no se encontraba y la otra solo era escombros, su compañeros se encontraban luchando contra el enemigo y estaban ganando, decidió mantenerse en su lugar reguardado esperando el momento para salir pero unos pasos lo tomaron de sorpresa, cargo su arma y espero hasta que el objetivo se diera a ver, tenía la esperanza de que fueran de su ejército, pero todo eso fue destruido, al ver la estrella comunista, comenzó a dispararle a todos los objetivos que veía pero estos eran demasiado, su equipo, que ya había terminado con los otros vino en su ayuda y comenzaron a disparar.  
Mas y mas soldados venían desde el pasillo pero aun así no se rendirían, poco a poco vio como sus compañeros iban calendo uno por uno, hasta que solo quedo él, intento escapar, huir de aquel sitio pero una bala le dio en su pie. Lo último que pudo ver fue un inmenso negro y cuerpos que se acercaban.

Los soldados norcoreanos observaron a las víctimas de aquella masacre, Tratando de encontrar algún sobreviviente

-ja! Miren nada mas esto, no valen la pena-pateo el inmóvil cuerpo del surcoreano y lo voltio para verle su cara, desenvaino sus arma y apunto directo a la cara del otro- despídete de tu vida niño bonito

-¿Que pasa aquí?-el general superior se acerco a su pelotón haciendo que este se estremeciera y dejara por un momento su arma para voltear a verlo

-nada señor solo un sobreviviente

El general se acerco curioso al cuerpo que yacía en el piso y considero el hecho de que tal vez lo podían tomar como prisionero de guerra, se inclino sobre sus talones y con un rápido movimiento le quito la gorra al surcoreano.

Por un momento sus ojos se ampliaron de sobremanera y con nerviosismo se llevo una mano a la boca

-¿sucede algo capitán?

EL general solo voltio a su pelotón y con un movimiento rápido se paro

-llévenlo con el jefe

-pero señor…

-dije…que lo lleven con el jefe-su mirada severa se poso sobre la del muchacho haciendo que este se callara y solo asintiera

-como ordene señor

El menor se acerco al cuerpo inerte que surcoreano y con cierta rudeza lo alzo para llevárselo, la mirada del general no se apartaba del cuerpo del moribundo, sabía que esto iba a causar controversia en su superior y realmente no quería ver esa escena, volviendo a retomar la compostura, giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a los demás de su pelotón.

-vamos chicos, es hora de irnos

Todos los demás del pelotón voltearon hacia su general y respondieron un fuerte "si señor" y siguieron su camino.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y sentía que quemaba, cerro sus ojos por un segundo, su mente aun no se encontraba completamente consiente por lo decidió no hacer ningún movimiento por unos segundo, cuando los volvió a abrir miro a su alrededor, ya mas consiente, se encontraba en una habitación de metal, con una pequeña ventana al exterior, se encontraba recostado en una cama matrimonial de sabanas blancas, por todo el metal parecía una celda solo que cómoda.

Pequeñas voces se comenzaron a escuchar desde afuera de la habitación y con forme se iban acercando se hacían más fuertes. Aquel lenguaje con el que hablaban lo podía reconocer, era su legua madre, el coreano.  
Con un horrible chillido la puerta de la habitación se abrió y con un golpe sordo luego se cerró, trato de fingir estar dormido mientras unos pasos fuertes de botas se acercaban a su lugar.

-Puedes dejar de fingir se que estas despierto

Una voz grave y dura hablo, abrió sus ojos ampliamente y observo a aquella persona, reconocería su tono en cualquier lugar, sus ojos se mantuvieran ampliado por un momento pero luego frunció el seño.

-¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

-que, ¿no puedo ser bueno con mi hermano?

-no me hables con tanta naturalidad

-oh vamos hermano, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, oh si-una sonrisa sínica se mostro en el rostro de surcoreano causando un escalofrió al otro

-sí, desde que me atacaste el 25 de junio

En otro solo frunció en seño peor intento volver a sonreír, esta vez con más malicia. Se acerco lentamente al otro y agarro una bandeja que había dejado asentada en la mesita cuando entro, las sostuvo y la traslado hasta dejarla en las piernas de corea del sur

-sabes que es tu culpa por no aceptar lo que te estado pidiendo-agarro la pequeña cuchara de aquella sopa y la acerco a la cara del otro-anda come

Observo por unos momentos la comida que le ofrecía el otro y lentamente absorbió el líquido

-buen chico, así se hace-la sonrisa sínica aumentó en su rostro pero el lujo no le duro mucho, pues el surcoreano le escupió todo lo que había absorbido en su cara, con servilleta que había sentada en la bajilla se limpio el liquido del rostro y con un fuerte agarra alzo al surcoreano del cuello

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?, todavía trato de ser amable y me escupes todo en la cara

-¿amable, amable dices?, a esto no se le puede llamar amabilidad, en estos últimos meses has estado matando a mi gente, destruyendo mi territorio y ocupando mi división. ¿Cómo quieres que después de eso te reciba con lo brazos abiertos?-sus manos se fueron convirtiendo en puño sobre la sabanas apretándolas fuertemente, tanto era la ira que lo invadía que comenzó a temblar, pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos recordando los sufrimientos de su gente desde que empezó la guerra, todavía podía olfatear en olor de putrefacción de los cuerpo y observar sus miradas ya vacías y sin vida- por tu culpa todos ellos están muertos.

El norcoreano solo se quedo viendo en silencio a su hermano sollozar, su mano lentamente se acerco a la cara del otro y con delicadeza la alzo para que lo viera a los ojos, con sus dedos quito las pequeñas lagrimas que caían por la mejilla del otro y en un movimiento rápido deposito un pequeño beso en su frente. El surcoreano se quedo pasmado ante la acción del mayor y dejo de sollozar, sus manos dejaron de apretar las sabanas del colchón y su mirada se poso en el mayor.

-tranquilo, todo estará bien-con una sonrisa tierna acaricio lentamente la cara del norcoreano, quitando los pequeños rastros de lagrimas que aun quedaba- todo mejorara, tu pueblo se va a recuperar, solo es cuestión de que te unas a mí, vamos hermano, solo firma el tratado y tu pueblo será libre, por fin podremos estar juntos, como era antes de que Japón nos invadiera-su mirada se oscureció pero aun así no quitaba aquella sonrisa tierna de su rostro-solo tú y yo, juntos formaremos uno de los países más poderosos de mundo y derrotaremos al gran enemigo

El surcoreano solo se quedo en un estado de shock repentino y no dijo nada, el silencio se establecían en la habitación por unos segundos hasta que el ruido de un manotazo lo corto.

Yong Soo había quitado la mano de su hermano de su mejilla de un manotazo haciendo que este se sorprendiera, su mirada ahora reflejaba furia y odio, tanto que parecía que podría penetrar a cualquiera.

-¡nunca, me oyes, nunca me voy a unir a ti, incluso si tengo que morir en el acto no venderé a mi pueblo sin luchar!

Sus palabras resonaron en la habitación y el norcoreano no podía salir de su shock debido a la acción del menor, bajo un poco la mirada y una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro, el norcoreano comenzó a reírse fuertemente y su risa fue lo único que se escucho durante unos minutos, de repente paró en seco y su mirada se centro en su hermano menor, esta vez, esta ya no era de ternura, si no de un enorme rencor, en un rápido movimiento le asentó un puñetazo en la cara del surcoreano haciendo que este callera de lleno en la cama.

-bueno hermanito, si eso es lo que quieres-con movimientos lentos poco a poco se estableció sobre el surcoreano atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama, acerco su boca al oído del menor y le dio una pequeña mordida- esto será a la fuerza

El surcoreano entro en shock por unos momentos pero luego volvió a reaccionar, trato de quitar el cuerpo de su hermano de enzima suyo pero debido a que aun se encontraba débil no pudo moverlo ni un centímetro

-q-que haces, déjame!-siguió tratando de empujarlo, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitían, poco a poco las manos de norcoreano fueron desabotonando el uniforme militar que llevaba, su boca fue invadida por el otro y tratando de invadir sus cavidad pero no se lo permitió, el otro al notar esto dio un fuerte mordisco en su labio inferior haciendo que abriera levemente la boca y aprovechando para meter su lengua, empezó un pequeño vaivén donde el surcoreano trato de sacar al norcoreano de su cavidad pero él no lo lograba, el beso fue cortado debido al oxigeno y el mayor le ofreció una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada llena de lujuria.

Intento volver a empujarlo pero sus manos fueron retenidas por uno del otro, el mayor saco el látigo que llevaba en su cinturón y con ello amarro las manos del otro e inicio otro beso esta vez mas demandante, el surcoreano trato de liberarse de sus ataduras pero estas eran demasiado fuertes y le comenzaban a lastimar las muñecas, al terminar el beso el norcoreano bajo hasta su cuello donde comenzó a besarlo y a morderlo dejando profundas marcas e incluso haciéndolo sangre. El surcoreano mordió su labio tratando de no quejarse y mostrar su debilidad, mientras el otro dejo su cuello y bajo a sus hombros donde dejo mas marcas, su boca fue bajando mas hasta que llego a su pezón, donde comenzó a jugar con él, succionándolo y dando pequeñas mordidas de vez en cuando y jugando con el otro con su mano, el surcoreano mordió mas su labio haciéndolo sangrar, las manos del norcoreano estaban recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo tocando zonas prohibidas y sus unas se clavaban dándole placer y dolor a la vez.

Ya terminado con los pezones del norcoreano su boca bajo hasta la capital de Seúl, con sus manos tanteo el miembro erecto del coreano por sobre las ropas y jugó por unos momento con el cierre, su mirada se volvió a enfocar en la cara del surcoreano viendo como este hacia todo lo posible por no gemir.

-vamos hermano, sabes que quieres esto, no te resistas-subió su cuerpo un poco para mirar frente a frente la cara del otro, con su mano agarro fuertemente la cara del otro obligándolo a verlo- vamos gime- el otro no reacciono y solo voltio la mirada apretando mas sus labios- no me agás enojar o tu pueblo recibirá las consecuencias, GIME!

Con un pequeño temblor la boca del surcoreano se abrió lentamente, dejando que pequeños gemidos se escaparan del esta, el norcoreano al ver esto satisfecho sonrió y volvió a su trabajo, con sus manos, en un rápido movimiento le quito lo que queda de ropa al surcoreano y lo dejo completamente desnudo, el también se quito toda su chaleco para no ensuciarlo con lo que iba a pasar.

-n…no hermano…p…por favor-la suplicas del surcoreano fueron ignoradas por el otro quien se metió todo su miembro a la boca, un gran gemido escapo de los labios del menor debido a la repentina acción haciendo que el mayor sonriese entre lo que hacía.

Con su legua comenzó a jugar con el miembro del otro y con ayuda de sus mano cubrió todo el territorio, su legua recorrió todo el miembro del menor haciendo que este de estremeciera de placer, sus manos ayudaron en el proceso moviéndose de arriba abajo por el miembro del menor. Poco a poco los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y continuos, los gemidos de menor inundaron a habitación haciendo eco en el lugar.

-N..No…por favor…hermano…no hagas…ahh…no hagas eso…que yo…yo….me voy …a ahhh!- con un fuerte gemido, el menor se vino en la boca del otro, el norcoreano trago todo lo que había soltado y una se posos en su rostro, subió un poco su cuerpo y dio un pequeño beso, en un movimiento su mano se puso delante le cara del coreano y este lo miro extrañado.

-vamos, lámelos-el otro no supo qué hacer por lo que no se movió-¡vamos, lámelos o te va a doler!- el menor, logro comprender lo que significaba y con el rostro completamente rojo, comenzó a lamer lo dedos del mayor, su legua se paseo por cada uno de ellos humedeciéndolos lo mas que pudo para que la experiencia no le doliera tanto, el mayor mientras tanto veía con lujuria como el otro los lamia, su sonrisa se ancho al ver tal imagen tan sexual, como no había soñado con este momento, por fin él y su querido hermano iban a poder ser uno y nadie lo evitaría, cuando ya considero que sus dedos estaban suficientemente húmedos lo saco de la boca del otro y los dirigió a su entrada donde uno de ellos lo penetro, el menor se estremeció ante ello y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, el mayor movió sus dedo dentro del menor tratando de que este se acostumbrara, cuando considero que ya era suficiente, metió otro y así sucesivamente hasta que su entrada ya estuvo completamente dilatada, con sus dedos ya fuera del otro, condujo su mano hasta su propio pantalón donde se lo bajo para dejar salir su miembro palpitante, poco a poco se acomodo dentro de la entrada del menor y comenzó a penetrarlo de forma lenta, los gemidos de los dos, comenzaron a inundar la habitación mientras los dos ejecutaban aquel vaivén, sus cuerpo sudorosos se aferraban el uno al otro dejando que el placer los llevara, el menor solo desviaba la mirada para no tener que ver la cara del otro pero este al notarlo lo agarro de su mentón y lo beso, las penetraciones se hicieron mas rápidas hasta que ambos terminaron con un gran gemido, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo y sus cuerpo cansados se depositaron en la cama, se miraron uno al otro, cansado y su miradas se perdieron en la contraria

-hermano…-la mano de mayor se acerco a la mejilla del otro y la acaricio con delicadeza, una sonrisa tierna, llena de amor se volvió a posar en su cara y pequeñas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos- por fin somos uno- el mayor agarro las sabanas y los cubrió a los dos, abrazándose al otro se aferro a él y se quedo dormido, el otro al ver esto solo se quedo en shock y luego correspondió el abrazo.

A pesar de que sabía que su hermano lo quería mucho, no podía evitar sentir asco y repulsión por lo que había hecho, su cuerpo ahora estaba desgarrado y su interior se encontraba desgarrado, pero lo que más le dolía ahora era su corazón, sabía que el destino había sido cruel con ambos, mas con su hermano, pero no podía dejar pasar esta, aun así no podía dejar de pesar que…a pesar de todo, aun lo quería, quería que todo acabara y poder volver a estar junto a él, sin que tuvieran que llegar a esto, pero antes sabía que debía acabar con todo esto, y quedándose aquí no serviría de nada.

El surcoreano dio una última mirada a su hermano y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente

-"algún día volveremos a estar juntos"-con este pensamiento dejo que el sueño le viniese y lo llevase a un lugar, donde él y su hermano podía estar unidos, donde la esta guerra no existía y donde reinaba la paz.

Y así Seúl fue tomada por corea del norte

* * *

Los pasos rápidos de alguien resonaban en el pasillo, fuerte estruendo aviso la entrada de una persona a la habitación

-s…señor

El mayor giro su silla para mirar con severidad al pequeño soldado que se atrevió a interrumpir su tranquilidad

-¿Que quieres?

-señor el pricionero numero 64 escapo

Sus puños se cerraron inmediatamente y su mirada se volvió gélida, con voy fuerte llamo al pelotón y le dijo:

-Búsquenlo inmediatamente

-si señor- con un pequeño saludo, salió del lugar y se dirigió a informarle a los demás

Cuando el norcoreano se quedo solo su puño golpeo fuertemente la mesa haciéndola partirse a la mitad, su mirada se entristeció y unas pequeñas lagrimitas sobre salieron de sus ojos

-"Yong Soo traidor"

A las afueras de Seúl un muchacho observaba las ruinas de lo que antes fue una ciudad hermosa y su capital, lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla y su mirada denotaba tristeza

-"lo siento Hyung"- con firmeza, agarro su arma y emprendió su camino de regreso a su cuartel, dejando atrás un recuerdo que quería olvidar.

* * *

(N/A): bueno eso es todo, dios fue mucho, me tarde 3 días en terminarlo, soy toda una floja XD, solo como dato la guerra de corea aun no ha terminado, prácticamente se quedaron estancado por lo que no pudieron seguir, hasta aurita es la única guerra de la guerra fría que aun no ha terminado, en si las coreas iban a firmar la paz pero corea del sur se negó, por lo que aun sigue esteconflicto.


End file.
